


Embrace your Dreams

by MaggieDS



Category: Crisis Core - Fandom, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, FF7, FFVII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fantasy, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Romance, Soldiers, Square Enix - Freeform, VideoGame, War, soldado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieDS/pseuds/MaggieDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sedit Freeman, una chica simple, de familia humilde pero honorable, de corta edad y con grandes sueños por cumplir. Sería un largo camino el que debía de recorrer para alcanzarlos pero eso no los hacía imposibles. Ella sabía bien que si abrazaba sus sueños todo podría lograr con esfuerzo y dedicación, incluso si pertenecer a la afamada élite de SOLDADO era uno de ellos. </p><p>Sephiroth, el más conocido e idolatrado guerrero de la Compañía Eléctrica Shin-Ra, General y SOLDADO de Primera Clase, amado por todos y alguna vez conocido como el más grande héroe que pudiera existir. Eso hasta que el destino hizo sus jugadas y todo aquello que lo mantenía misterioso y firme se fue desmoronando poco a poco, hasta hacerlo perder la razón sin dejar atisbo alguno de cordura ni rastros del hombre que alguna vez fue. </p><p>¿Podrán sus vidas entrelazarse eternamente aún con todos los obstáculos que les interpongan el destino, la muerte e incluso ellos mismos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

** Prólogo **

* * *

 

¿Qué tan lejos serías capaz de llegar para alcanzar tus sueños?

¿Tanto cómo tu propia vida te lo permitiese?

¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para conseguir aquello qué anhelas y añoras?

Pues este es el caso de Sedit Freeman, quién desde el primer momento estuvo decidida a darlo todo para cumplir sus sueños. Para una persona común su objetivo, ya de por sí mismo, era todo un reto prácticamente imposible de lograr y para ella, siendo aún una preadolescente y sin mencionar su condición de fémina, resultaba aún más inalcanzable: Ser un SOLDADO de Primera Clase.

Difícil de creer, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, si abrazas tus sueños todo es posible y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Lo haría por ella y por su familia, porque así como su padre alguna vez lo dio todo por conseguirlo, sin tener éxito lastimosamente, ella también lo haría, daría todo de ella para lograrlo y lo haría por ambos.

Claro que para cumplir esta meta primero debía de recorrer un extenso camino rocoso y lleno de innumerables obstáculos que parecían ser insuperables, pero cruzarlos le sería posible pues nunca estaría sola. Sin saberlo su vida se vería constantemente influenciada por las personas existentes a su alrededor desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en las instalaciones de Shin-Ra, completamente lista para formar parte de su ejército, su futuro ya no dependía únicamente de ella como había pensado que sería desde un principio y hasta el final. Así como tampoco se esperaba todo lo que le sucedería después de su llegada a la multimillonaria compañía.

El destino, siempre tan impredecible, le deparaba varias sorpresas tanto agradables como desagradables que jamás esperó: amor, amistad, felicidad, dicha, rencor, dolor y muerte. Y lamentablemente sólo al final del recorrido podría darse cuenta de que, en ocasiones, no debemos de obtener aquello que deseamos y queremos sino aquello que merecemos y necesitamos. Porque la mente engaña pero el corazón no, y porque todo lo que alguna vez creyó real no resultó serlo.

Como un elemento clave y fundamental para su historia llegará a su vida el gran General Sephiroth, su más grande ídolo de la infancia y su más adorada admiración a quien no puede evitar amar, como todas las chicas de su edad, al compartir momentos inigualables con él. Pero lastimosamente las apariencias siempre son engañosas y aunque aquel ser fue alguna vez la única pieza del tablero que la mantenía con vida y la impulsaba a luchar por sus sueños también le llegó, como al resto de las piezas, su turno de caer al abismo y ser derribada por algo aún más fuerte que su cordura.

Nada es eterno y claramente las mentiras tampoco lo son. Cuando el corazón y la mente cargan con más peso del que pueden soportar y almacenar con el paso de los años, estos órganos vitales, metafóricamente hablando, se van difuminando lentamente y su existencia se vuelve tan lejana y efímera que quién los pierde y los deja desaparecer termina perdiéndose a sí mismo para siempre y condenándose a una eterna soledad.

Este es el caso, por otro lado, de Sephiroth, a quien las crueles verdades sobre su vida y su origen afectaron más que a nadie. Demostrando así ante los ojos del resto de la humanidad que aquel ser irreal de aspecto angelical y solemne que alguna vez fue conocido como el más grande héroe habido y por haber, y alabado como el más admirable ejemplo a seguir por todos los jóvenes era, en realidad, la criatura más peligrosa y desalmada que podría haber nacido y existido jamás sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y a partir de aquel preciso instante, de aquel nefasto día en que Sephiroth perdió el juicio, el admirable hombre que Sedit alguna vez conoció y amó desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro...

 

_Amigo mío, los destinos son crueles._  
_No hay sueños, ya no queda honor._  
_La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa._

_Mi alma, corrompida por la venganza,_  
_ha aguantado el tormento, para encontrar el final del viaje._  
_En mi propia salvación y en tu sueño eterno._

_La leyenda ha de hablar de sacrificio_ _en el fin del mundo._  
_El viento sopla sobre la superficie del agua._  
_En silencio, pero seguramente._


	2. Capítulo 1: Sólo abraza tus sueños. Parte I

Luego de revolverse varias veces en su cama a causa del frío de la madrugada y la agobiante humedad, abrió los ojos con dificultad tratando de evadir el sol que comenzaba a caer de lleno en su cara impidiéndole dormir un poco más. La noche anterior, que casualmente era la última noche que pasaría en su pequeño hogar, no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto e irónicamente era precisamente por la misma razón; debido a que esa misma mañana partiría finalmente hacia su futuro. Hacia su destino.

Desde hacía varios años, o al menos desde que era plenamente consciente de sus actos y de su condición de vida; tenía pensado e impuesto como misión, objetivo y meta a corto plazo, alistarse en las tropas de la Compañía Eléctrica Shin-Ra, Inc.

Claramente en un primer momento como un simple soldado raso, miembro perteneciente de seguro al Departamento de Seguridad de la compañía. Por supuesto que esto no le hacía mucha gracia pero no tenía tampoco otra alternativa, su única y mejor estrategia para conseguir lo que quería y anhelaba era empezar de cero. Avanzar lentamente desde abajo para ir subiendo, poco a poco, desde el fondo de la cumbre hasta la cima más alta que sus expectativas, y las de muchas personas, pudiesen alcanzar.

Ella misma reconocía que, teniendo en cuenta su condición tanto física como mental, no daba para mucho y que le sería ciertamente imposible empezar si quiera desde un punto medio. Definitivamente no podría por más que luchara por ello. Aunque, en realidad y si se ponía a pensarlo bien con la cabeza fría, eso de ser soldado de infantería no estaba tan mal después de todo, y aún menos teniendo en consideración la situación en la que se encontraba para ese momento, pues aunque fuera un puesto considerablemente bajo, de cualquier manera seguía formado parte de Shin-Ra y eso le abría las puertas a un infinito mundo de posibilidades. Obviamente le ayudaría bastante el simple hecho de serlo y en muchos aspectos, tendría alojamiento, comida, sueldo, ropajes nuevos y, por si fuera poco, estaría cerca de su vocación. Sin embargo, para ella eso seguía sin ser suficiente. Deseaba, quería y necesitaba más, mucho más que eso, aún más para lograr sentirse conforme y satisfecha consigo misma.

Se sentía desesperada por alcanzar sus metas, por cumplir ese enorme deseo que iba mucho más allá de lo económico. Un deseo potente que la atormentaba por las noches, en realidad, se sentía atormentada por todos sus anhelos imposibles, por aquella insana necesidad de conseguir lo que quería; porque esa ansía que la consumía con sólo cerrar los ojos al parpadear y que era generada por sus propios sueños sin que ella misma lo supiera.

Por supuesto que le sería difícil lograrlo, toda una odisea seguramente pero, aun siendo consiente de todo aquello y siendo conocedora de todos los retos que la esperaban a lo largo del camino, ya se había decidido terminantemente a cumplir con todos sus objetivos y metas de vida, sin excepción alguna. No importaba su naturaleza o lo inalcanzable que pudiera parecer su deseo, pensaba alcanzarlo como la tormenta alcanza al náufrago tarde o temprano.

Desde que era sólo una cría adorable y terca, hiperactiva y curiosa, soñadora y tímida; siempre había poseído un sueño fijo y pertinaz, que sin saberlo habría de atesorar por siempre y que era incapaz de cambiar o de desaparecer por voluntad propia: Ser igual, o al menos mínimamente semejante, a sus más grandes e idolatradas aspiraciones, y seguramente las de muchas más personas a parte de ella.

Soñaba con llegar a la altura o al menos aproximarse al nivel alcanzado por esos tres maravillosos e irreales personajes heroicos que se encontraban impresos en millones de pósters a lo largo y ancho del planeta y que seguramente ocupaban las paredes de muchos jóvenes de su edad que, claramente, podían permitírselo. De cualquier forma y si era sincera tampoco es como que aquello le importara mucho, pues al fin y al cabo un póster no era más que un mundano pedazo de papel con una épica imagen impresa en una de sus caras.

Para ella un objeto o una prenda con sus rostros y físicos era algo sólo material y observarlos en la televisión sólo era una visión superficial y simple. Nada de eso le importaba realmente y no por ser exigente, sino porque, a pesar de que ella careciera de todo aquello y no poseyera ni siquiera una foto suya propia, igualmente seguía siendo capaz, como todo el mundo en su misma situación, de admirarlos eternamente en las infinitas e incontables campañas publicitarias que la compañía eléctrica hacía sobre ellos para demostrar todo su poder, para dejar ver a los elementos fundamentales de la élite de SOLDADO y a sus principales "máquinas" de guerra capaces de acabar con quien fuese y buscando someter así a las fuerzas rebeldes que morían por ver a Shin-Ra caer hecha trizas y hacerse con su armamento y fortuna, así como para "proteger y salvar la vida del Planeta" como afirmaban algunos grupos rebeldes "ecológicos". Y todo aquello era gracias a que la empresa para la cual trabajaban se valía de los rostros de aquellos idolatrados individuos para aumentar su fama y el respeto hacia la misma, totalmente indiferente de la opinión de ellos con respecto a ver sus rostros impresos en papeles adheridos en cada esquina, por más recóndita que fuese, de las luminosas ciudades y por consiguiente no fueran capaces de salir con tranquilidad a la calle.

Además de todo eso, que sonaba muy estúpido pues era realmente patético que la mayor añoranza de una persona fuera llegar a ser como otra totalmente diferente siendo que nunca dejaría de ser ella misma; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cumplir el sueño que su padre no pudo alcanzar jamás a pesar de haberlo dado todo para conseguirlo y por más cerca que estuvo de hacerlo, y que formaba parte también de su sueño propio por lo que pensaba cumplirlo costara lo que costara, no sólo por ella, sino también por él: Llegar a ser un SOLDADO de Primera Clase.

Para ese entonces, y ella era plenamente consciente ello, era un sueño típico, inalcanzable, muy repetido entre los otros jóvenes, delirante y complicado. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un sueño compartido entre muchos, realmente muy pocos eran los que tenían aquella añoranza como un objetivo a cumplir tan real, persistente, decidido, predispuesto y tan firme como lo tenía ella, tan sincero como lo era su sueño.

Una gran parte de ella, la más realista por cierto, sabía que obviamente aquello estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Lo más probable y ¿por qué no?, también lo más lógico y factible era que únicamente lograse entrar como un simple soldado común y corriente y, si tenía algo de suerte, que consiguiese desempeñarse como un soldado cualquiera perteneciente al escuadrón de seguridad pero conservando un rango medianamente alto entre sus semejantes, como un Capitán o Teniente como mínimo. Quizás eso sería lo que finalmente pasara y no pudiera cambiar por más empeño que le pusiera al asunto y, por esa misma razón era consiente que de que, muy a su pesar, debía conformarse con eso. Claro, sí es que tenía tanta suerte y habilidad como para conseguir llegar al menos hasta ese punto neutro que no llegaba a ser ni bueno ni malo. Cosa que, siendo como era, es decir, una chica debilucha, larguirucha, atolondrada y torpe, veía bastante difícil e improbable. En realidad dudaba si quiera poder entrar a las tropas de Shin-Ra poseyendo todos esos defectos, y eso sin mencionar ni tener en cuenta su escasa edad y experiencia, definitivamente lo dudaba cuanto más pensaba en ello.

Deteniendo con resignación su girar constante y cambio de posición sobre el lecho, y comprendiendo que era totalmente incapaz de dormir de nuevo, abrió perezosamente sus ojos fijando su vista en el techo. Suspiró con pesadez a la par que estiraba un poco su cuerpo y llevaba su brazo hasta su cabeza para apoyarlo sobre su frente, casi cubriéndose los ojos con él, y manteniéndolo relajado y flexionado para evitar que le dolieran los músculos aún más de lo que ya le dolían por haber dormido en una mala posición, lo poco que pudo dormir, la noche anterior.

Observando el destrozado techo de la minúscula casucha, en la que vivía desde siempre, notó nuevamente y para su tristeza que estaba lleno de que goteras y trozos sobresalientes e irregulares de madera. Se frotó la cara con las manos y comenzó a pensar en la diminuta y pobre comunidad en la que habitaba desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Admitía libremente que, en cierta forma, extrañaría de una manera bastante considerable y peculiar a su pequeño pueblecillo natal localizado, literalmente, en todo el medio de la nada. Para ser un poco más específicos, el mismo estaba situado "estratégicamente" en las cercanías de Cañón Cosmo pero permaneciendo de igual forma cerca de la población de Gongaga, quedando así prácticamente entre ambos pueblos pero sin pertenecer a ninguno en concreto, digamos que se encontraba precisamente en un punto medio y central situado en el "quinto pino" y al mismo tiempo en ninguna parte.

Echaría de menos a sus amargados e insoportables vecinos que no podían ser más fisgones y quejicas, extrañaría recorrer las angostas y desoladas calles del lugar con los pocos "jóvenes", si es que se les podía llamar así pues sobrepasaban los veinte años, que existían en aquel lugar. Los cuales, si se hablaba con precisión, eran muy pocos y el número iba en descenso con cada día que pasaba. Aunque esto no le extrañaba en realidad, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría tener hijos en un lugar así?, ¿en un pueblo inhóspito, sin futuro, riquezas, alternativas u oportunidades? Era una buena pregunta y la joven, al igual que gran parte de la escasa población, poseía desde antes una respuesta clara y concisa: Absolutamente nadie.

Sus padres la habían concebido a ella en ese lastimoso lugar, sí, mas sin embargo, aquello, según le habían dicho sus propios progenitores, había sido algo completamente inesperado y la verdad es que, en las expectativas que los mismos poseían para esos momentos, ya se habían visualizado con muchos años de antelación y para la época en la que se encontraban en ese entonces muy pero muy lejos de aquel desértico lugar.

Respiró profundamente al pensar en sus padres, en definitiva y sin lugar a dudas eso sería lo que más echaría de menos de ese lúgubre y ardiente pueblecito. No quería dejarlos pero sabía que debía y que aquel sería un dolor que debía cargar permanentemente en su alma a partir de ese día. Una parte de ella no quería irse, no aún pues aún consideraba muy en el fondo que era algo arriesgado y pensaba constantemente en que aún era algo "pequeña" para ello pero claro, tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Aunque lanzarse a la suerte a cumplir sus sueños, o al menos intentar cumplirlos, parecía ser una idea loca y arriesgada también era cierto que, a sus ojos, esa parecía ser la mejor opción disponible por no decir la única. Dentro de su cabeza no había ninguna otra alternativa válida.

Seguramente muchos considerarían que sus acciones eran algo precipitadas, incluyéndose a sí misma que compartía el pensamiento dado a que apenas había tenido tiempo de entrenar un poco, pero una cosa sí era segura. Si conseguía entrar y si era admitida finalmente podría, además de iniciar a sentirse orgullosa y acorde consigo misma entre otras cosas, iniciar a pagar en su totalidad o como mínimo aportando una cantidad valiosa a sus padres destinada especialmente a la obtención y liquidación del costoso tratamiento médico de su padre junto con sus medicamentos correspondientes y sus frecuentes traslados a la ciudad y, por si fuera poco, también podría ayudar a su madre a costear los escasos gastos generales que poseían por la casa, la alimentación de la familia y el ganado, entre otros aspectos. Aunque, sin importar que, su prioridad siempre seguiría siendo velar por la salud de su progenitor que era lo que más le preocupaba pues este empeoraba con cada día que pasaba y el clima árido y estéril del lugar donde vivían no hacía sino empeorar su condición.

Realmente a ella no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer ni cuantas cosas tuviera que prohibirse con tal de poder permitirse ayudar a su padre. Si era sincera su situación en sí era considerablemente complicada, al menos lo suficiente como para que ella no entendiese muy bien que era lo que le sucedía exactamente y aquello sin duda la aterraba. No duraría mucho, eso era seguro, incluso ya se lo habían mencionado innumerables veces los médicos privados a los que habían recurrido cuando estaba en sus peores momentos, pero aun sabiendo aquello ella deseaba ayudarlo, ya que aunque era claro que no moriría de manera natural por la vejez, al menos quería le durase a ella y a su madre todo lo que él pudiera permitirse resistir y durante el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

Su padre tenía muchos problemas de salud desde hacía varios años, problemas ocasionados por defectos que traía desde su período de gestación y que se habían ido acrecentando con el tiempo en su sistema respiratorio y cardíaco. Estos delicados factores cardiopulmonares claramente le habían imposibilitado en su totalidad trabajar en cualquier cosa, por más simple que ésta fuera, y así había sido desde el primer momento en que su estado empeoró tanto que llegó hasta el punto en que no había manera de restablecer su condición ni con varios días de descanso y no era capaz de levantarse por sí mismo de la cama. Esto sucedía por los daños generados por la constante actividad física que requería su oficio y que se presentaban en zonas primordiales para el funcionamiento de dichos órganos que seguían cumpliendo su trabajo a duras penas. Por esa misma razón ella se había decido a ayudar a su madre haciendo distintas labores cotidianas desde que tenía una edad muy temprana en la medida que le fuera posible, claro está.

En aquel momento contaba orgullosamente con catorce años, muy pronto quince y aún a pesar de su ligeramente corta edad ya se encontraba completamente lista para darlo todo por su pequeña, humilde y unida familia. Desde pequeña se había obligado a intentar mantenerse en forma, su físico no era el mejor ni el más fuerte pero sí tenía una gran destreza, flexibilidad, agilidad y resistencia, siempre intentando dar lo mejor de sí. De la misma manera se había visto en la necesidad de realizar distintos trabajos tanto sencillos como ligeramente forzosos que la gente le daba por compasión y cariño a la pequeña emprendedora y cuyos "sueldos" usaba para poder costear los gastos junto a su madre.

Cabe mencionar que la mayor parte de su vida había trabajado para un viejo herrero vecino suyo y que había accedido a contratarla luego de su insistencia feroz aún a pesar de las dudas que pudiera tener acerca de la capacidad de la pequeña porque, hay que admitirlo, si aquel trabajo ya era sin duda arduo y casino para una persona adulta entonces, ¿cómo sería para una chiquilla de corta edad? Sin embargo, desde el primer día había demostrado ser tan útil y persistente que terminó por convertirla en su empleada permanente hasta el día en que ella decidiera renunciar por su propia voluntad.

Levantó su cuerpo excesivamente delgado por la escasez de alimentos y el trabajo duro y dirigió su bajita figura, al menos en comparación con la de otras personas de la aldea, al baño con la intención de tomar una pequeña ducha. Era una obsesa de la limpieza personal por lo que qué tomara baños varias veces al día era muy común. Al salir se vistió lo más cómoda que pudo para el viaje, luego de colocarse su ropa interior, se colocó unos pantalones cortos negros sencillos; una botas, que habían sido de su madre, de cuero del mismo color y que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas; y una camisa de botones gris humo remangada hasta decir basta y algo desgastada.

Una vez que terminó de abrochar los botones de la camisa que le venía algo grande, como la mayor parte de su ropa, se sentó frente al improvisado tocador y comenzó a peinar su muy largo cabello castaño oscuro con las puntas ligeramente amarillas a causa del incipiente sol y como los rayos ultravioleta aclaran el cabello tenía varios destellos dorados en este que hacían que se viera más claro de lo que seguramente pudiera llegar a ser en realidad.

Era liso casi en su totalidad y algo desordenado por naturaleza, las puntas siempre se le curvaban hacia arriba sin importar que hiciera para evitarlo y conservaba pequeñas ondulaciones. Las hebras castañas sobrepasaban su espalda baja cubriendo su trasero por lo que en resumen podía decirse que estaba muy largo.

Lo observó detenidamente y en silencio durante unos segundos sin dejar de acariciarlo, detalló con insistencia un tirabuzón que se había formado alrededor de su dedo e hizo una mueca un tanto infantil y similar a un puchero. La verdad es que ella amaba su cabello con todo su ser, mucho más que a cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos, que eran de su color favorito. Realmente le encantaba tener el pelo largo y pasarse sus horas libres peinándoselo y haciéndose trenzas complejas por el simple placer de que, al quitárselas, le quedara la abundante melena ondulada. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no sería más que una molestia conservarlo de esa forma, pues podría llegar a estorbarle y resultarle incómodo llevar el casco que sabía debía llevar obligatoriamente.

Desde hacía varios días que pensaba en ello y cada vez que se miraba al espejo no podía evitar sopesar una imprudente decisión que sabía era demasiado drástica. Pero en aquel momento, en el que era consiente que se le acababa el tiempo, sabía que ya no podía permitirse retrasar aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho lo que tenía pensado hacer con su pelo.

Con un dolor profundo en el pecho, que casi parecía ser un malestar físico, tomó lentamente la filosa tijera que desde hacía semanas atrás había llevado a su habitación y dejado en la peinadora y la observó amenazante con sus ojos grises, profundos, claros, cristalinos y brillantes que combinaban a la perfección con su camisa, un poco más oscura. Tragó con fuerza y le agradeció infinitamente a los dioses que el cabello le creciera increíblemente rápido pues sabía a la perfección que se arrepentiría a penas terminara su labor.

Lo puso delicadamente sobre su hombro derecho y, sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus dedos sin hacerse daño, lo cortó de golpe en un trazo y un impulso implacable y veloz. Lo observó con miedo notando que el corte había quedado de manera muy irregular al no haber sujetado su cabello correctamente y trató de retocarlo un poco.

Rebajó ambos lados para que, además de quedar a la misma altura aproximadamente, quedaran más cortos que los mechones de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y así darle algo más de forma. Estuvo así unos minutos entre tijeretazos cortos y cuidadosos hasta que finalmente se estresó por no poder conseguir lo que quería y comenzó a cortar mechones de cabello superiores a lo loco, sin la menor meditación posible y haciendo que algunos quedaran de penas de unos pocos centímetros de largo, haciendo que por consiguiente que los mismos terminaran curvándose automáticamente hacía arriba debido a lo cortos que estaban y a la naturaleza alborotada de sus cabellos.

Cuando finalizó su rabieta notó que su cabello había adaptado la modalidad de un peinado algo masculino y sin embargo no se veía nada mal. Desde sus mejillas caían mechones castaños alocados, curvados y sin orden que se iban haciendo cada vez más largos a medida que avanzaban por su cráneo hasta lograr cubrir toda su nuca y poco más. Lo acarició un poco y decidió conservar su disparatado y muy mal cortado flequillo, el cual cubría casi toda su frente por medio de pequeños mechones sinuosos a los lados y sin un orden en específico. Cortó un poco aquellos que tapaban sus ojos y listo.

Dejó la tijera a un lado y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su peinado era ligeramente similar al de uno de sus más grandes amores platónicos: Genesis Rhapsodos. Eran muy parecidos a excepción del flequillo y que el suyo estaba ligeramente más largo, más desordenado y por supuesto, más despeinado, eso sin mencionar lo mal cortado que estaba el propio en comparación al del SOLDADO.

Se levantó un tanto más tranquila luego de acomodar todo en su sitio, barrió apresuradamente el piso de su habitación y posteriormente se deshizo de los largos mechones de cabello sin poder evitar sentir algo de tristeza y como si su cabeza de pronto fuera más ligera por la falta de peso. Cogió el pequeño bolso donde ya había guardado todas sus pertenencias el día anterior y, luego de guardar las pocas que había dejado afuera para usar esa mañana antes de partir, y prosiguió a dejar su equipaje sobre la cama y bajar a la primera planta dispuesta a tomar el último desayuno que tendría con sus adorados padres en mucho tiempo, o al menos esperaba con todo su corazón que fuera el último durante un tiempo y no el último para siempre.

Rezó para que no se le hubiera hecho muy tarde pues aún le quedaba un extenso y tedioso viaje que realizar antes de poder llegar a su destino: Midgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, quizás algo largo y tedioso pero es, en realidad, una pequeña introducción para que vean más o menos de que va todo esto y la verdad es que creo que ha quedado bastante claro con este primer capítulo, espero que hayan conocido más o menos a la protagonista femenina y su forma de pensar. Como era muy extenso el capítulo lo dividí en dos partes, trataré de publicar el siguiente lo antes posible. Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado y que le den una oportunidad. Si tiene dudas sobre algún termino o me equivoco en alguna cosa sólo tienen que decírmelo :).


End file.
